Petite Fleur
by Keidrisse
Summary: Une idée basée sur le film "Crow Zero" . Temari est une élève d'un lycée ultra-violent, elle n'a jamais cru en l'amour jusqu'à l'arriver d'une certaine personne... C'est un Tema/Shika basique à lire si vous avez du temps à perdre...
1. prologue

**/!\ A lire /!\**

** Suite à un commentaire,_ très gentil et très doux_ [noter l'ironie] je tiens a préciser un petit truc :**

**La critique Ok ! Après tout, je suis là pour m'améliorer et pas pour dire : ''ouais je suis une trop bonne fan-ficeuse, mes fan-fic sont parfaites !" après, oui je suis française, mais ça n'empêche pas les fautes d'orthographe ni de grammaire. Je suis désolée si ma fic vous plaît pas, mais de la, à dire que c'est une insulte pour le Shika/Tema, ou pour l'auteur O_O" , bon après chacun à son avis x3**

** Oui, mon truc est cliché. Mais je pensais l'avoir dis dans le résumer. Ne vous attendez donc pas à un best-seller fan-ficale. Ni rien d'autres dans le genre.**

**Edit : Merci à Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste (dit Milou~) pour la correction de ce chapitre w  
**

**Et Merci aussi a Evene-chan, qui avait aussi corrigé ce chapitre, mais Milou avait était plus rapide ... (encore Désolée Evene )  
**

**BOOON, sur ceux :**

**Enjoy~Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment cru en l'amour, le coup de foudre et autres idioties. Pour moi, les hommes était tous les mêmes, des imbécile de brutes perverse, qui ne penser qu'à couchait boire manger et ce battre.  
En même temps, mon lycée était un lycée dit lycée "à problèmes", là-bas, la loi du plus fort était le règlement intérieur, les professeurs étaient plus suspects les uns que les autres, les garçons passaient leur temps à se battre, pour ''conquérir'' le lycée, une idée impossible si vous voulez mon avis, et les filles étaient des filles sans cervelles, de fausse yankee se battant tous les 36 du mois et donc leur seul but était de pouvoir prétendre sortir avec tel ou tel garçon, car selon votre petit ami, vous étiez plus ou moins haut dans la hiérarchie du lycée. Bien sûr il existait une minorité de filles combattantes, mais sur une centaine de filles, elle atteignait à peine la demi-dizaine.  
Parmi tous les élèves seules trois bandes se détachaient du lot, trois bandes qui prétendaient au titre de « Roi du lycée ».  
Chaque bande n'était composée que d'une dizaine de membres dits membres chef, les autres n'était que des anonymes, ralliés à une bande soit parce qu'ils avaient été battus par la bandes, soit par choix.  
La bande Uchiha/Uzumaki, ou Uzumaki/ Uchiha. Composée principalement de Uchiha Sasuke, le leader, Uzumaki Naruto, considéré comme le leader de l'ombre, Hyûga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, leurs bras droits respectifs ainsi que de Sai et Lee, les lieutenants.  
L'Akatsuki, dont le chef était Pain, composée de : Uchiha Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, la seule fille de la bande, petite amie de Pain, elle se bat, Sasori, Deidara et Tobi. L'organisation de l'Akatsuki était chaotique, mise à part pour la place du chef.  
La dernière bande n'avait pas de nom particulier, et avait la caractéristique que les membres principaux étaient du nombre de 3, Laurent Keidrisse, Brockolock Raphaël, et Kou Seiya. Personne ne connaissait le véritable leader, même si pour moi, et beaucoup d'autres, Keidrisse était celle qui des trois semblait commander.  
C'était pourtant une journée normale... Je me levais, me coiffais, enfilais mon uniforme, et partais vers le lycée, une brioche a la bouche. Je rentrais dans ma classe, et allais directement à ma place, et la bande Uzumaki/Uchiha pointa le bout de son nez. Aussitôt, le trio infernal, trois pouf, composé de Karin, Rin et Tayuya ce précipitèrent sur eux, comme des chienne en chaleur, puis se firent repousser. Les cours commencèrent, on avait en première heure Anglais avec Orochimaru, (un prof que je ne supportais pas! Un sadique qui nous donnait des heures de colle, et le seul prof qui était capable de venir chez nous, pour nous emmenez en colle en nous tirant les oreilles), prof qui était notre prof principal pour notre plus grand malheur. Et il nous annonça ce jour-là l'arriver d'un nouveau. Il le fit entrer...  
Je me souviens parfaitement de son arriver.  
Dans l'uniforme de notre lycée, la veste déboutonnée, l'air nonchalant, à moitié endormit, il entra. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, attachés en une couette, l'apparentant à un ananas, ses yeux étaient noirs, et endormis comme s'il venait à peine de se lever. Le prof écrivit un nom sur le tableau, son nom... Nara Shikamaru, puis il lui fit signe de se présenter. Ce qu'il fit, avec un détachement total. J'appris ainsi qu'il avait 16 ans, qu'il venait d'un lycée a assez bonne réputation et qu'il se foutait royalement de ce qu'on faisait, du moment qu'il pouvait pioncer tranquille... Mais qu'on pouvait lui parler, il ne mangeait pas.  
Il fut mis à une place, à côté de moi, et somnola sur place. C'est cet instant que choisit Keidrisse pour entrer. En quoi cet instant est important dans mon histoire ? Qu'un membre d'une des bandes, vu que je ne faisais partie d'aucune, débarque en retard en cours ? Deux petits détails dont un prendra toute son importance. Mais d'abord laissez-moi vous préciser deux petites choses :  
Premièrement, dans ma classe se trouvaient tous les membres de la bande d'Uchiha et de Keidrisse.  
Deuxièmement, le lycée, tous élèves confondus, avait un ''ennemi'' commun, Les groupe des « Nancy », un groupe de motardes (constitué que de filles !), groupe dont je faisais partit, ce qui explique ma non-implication dans la conquête du lycée.  
Donc Keidrisse rentra, en retard (elle qui était si peu en retard) mais pas habillée avec l'uniforme (masculin) mais avec l'uniforme des Nancy.  
L'uniforme Nancy et juste une chemise a carreau grise et noir, avec dans le dos une espèce de nounours avec écrit Nancy derrière.  
Keidrisse était un des deux bras droit des Nancy. Elle portait sa chemise ouverte avec un débardeur noir dessous, ses long cheveux habituellement attachés en une couette étaient totalement lâchés, elle avait un masque chirurgical, qu'elle avait baissé sur son menton.  
Elle s'excusa de son retard d'un air détaché. Elle se fit coller 2 heures pour retard (comme dit précédemment, notre prof est un sadique!) et comme si c'était normal, elle alla à sa place, ignorant les chuchotements se créant dans toute la classe.  
Cette anecdote paraît insignifiante, mais ce jour-là, si Keidrisse n'avait pas porté cette tenue, mon histoire en aurait était changée...


	2. epilogue

**Merci à Milou qui a eu le Masochisme de corriger le Chap 2~ **

* * *

Comment expliquer que moi, Sabakku no Temari, puisse tomber amoureuse ? J'étais connue et reconnue pour être de celles qui préfèrent se battre avec un mec, plutôt que sortir avec. Je les haïssais tous, avec leur grand air de monsieur je sais tout, leur arrogance. Je supportais pas leur machisme.

D'ailleurs une de ces répugnantes créatures que sont les hommes a déjà tenté de me violer. Si Keidrisse n'était pas intervenue, je l'aurais surement été. J'avais eu beau vouloir me débattre, je réussis juste le faire saigner du nez avec un coup de poing. C'est comme ça que j'intégrais les Nancy au passage. Keidrisse ne payais pas de mine. Maigrichonne, elle portait des vêtements trop grands, accentuant cette maigreur. Et pourtant, en deux coups de pied et un coup de tuyau en fer, elle mit à terre mon agresseur. À ce moment-là, elle me regarda et me sortit que j'avais un sacré crochet du droit et me demanda, avec un grand sourire si je voulais intégrer les Nancy.

Au début, j'acceptais, réticente, puis avec le temps, cette réticence disparut.

Mais je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse ! Je refusais ! Surtout d'un abruti pareil, paresseux etc... Et pourtant, comme n'importe quel cliché, je tombais amoureuse de lui du premier regard. Et cela m'agaçais. Surtout que coup du destin, les professeurs trouvèrent intéressant que chaque fois que l'on devait faire un devoir à deux, je me retrouvais avec cette... Feignasse ! Et pourtant, cette feignasse me montra un Q.I assez élevé...

Keidrisse subissais l'ijime avec se sourire suffisant qui la caractérisait dans les Nancy. Quand les autres Nancy, ainsi que les membres de sa bande l'interrogeaient sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à apparaître en uniforme Nancy au lycée et d'y revenir dans cette tenue tous les jours, elle souriait et disait tout le temps la même chose, le plaisir d'être soi-même.

Un soir, alors que nous étions restées plus longtemps que le reste du groupe, sur le dernier étage d'un parking, elle m'avoua la vérité.

C'est la première fois qu'elle me parlait réellement et qu'elle parlait aussi durement.

J'eu même peur qu'elle ne se jette dans le vide. Elle m'annonça qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire du lycée, ou même de sa conquête. Qu'elle en avait rien à faire des Nancy, que de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, sa vie était toute tracée. Que je ferais mieux de tomber amoureuse, d'avoir une vie et non de rester chez les Nancy. Que j'étais une brave fille.

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à chez elle. Elle était bourrée comme jamais. Ce fut son père qui m'ouvris sans un mot. Et je compris que Keidrisse n'était pas une simple adolescente... Elle était l'héritière d'un clan Yakuza.

Je dis rien et rentrais chez moi tranquillement. Là je croisais cette tête d'ananas. Je m'arrêtais net devant lui. Avec un oh, qui resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Il était à la fois si semblable et si différent de l'image qu'il montrait en cours. Sa veste, toujours déboutonnée mais avec cette fois pas un bouton défait de sa chemise, non il l'avait ouvert de manière a laisse apercevoir le haut de son torse, une clope à la bouche, il me regardait surpris, tandis que je tirais vainement sur ma jupe. Je pense qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait vu que j'étais des Nancy. Pourtant, loin de s'en offusquer, il déclarait simplement :

- Bonsoir femme galère.

Ce simple ''femme galère" me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je pleurais très peu. Depuis la mort de ma mère, c'était les premières larmes qui coulaient. En fait, ce qui suivi est assez flou. J'avais trop bu aussi je crois. Mais je me souviens que je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras.

Et que j'avais trouvé que c'était le meilleur endroit du monde~

quelques années plus tard

Je me réveillais après une courte nuit. Je tentais de me lever, récupérer au moins mes sous-vêtements et allais travailler, mais ton bras m'empêchait d'exécuter mon intention. Je tentais vainement de bouger, tu lâchais un léger grognement, me marmonnant que je devais rester. Ce à quoi je tentai de répliquais qu'il fallait que j'aille bosser.

Mais tu répondis, me regardant de tes yeux noirs, en resserrant tes bras autour de moi, que c'est pas tous les jours que tu avais une permission et que ce soir, tu repartais, alors autant profiter de la journée ensemble... Puis mon boulot n'allait pas s'écrouler si je ne venais pas un jour.

Je souris doucement, avant de me recaler dans tes bras, tandis que toi tu te ré-endormais.

Oui, on avait grandi, j'avais arrêté les conneries et j'étais devenu une exemplaire femme d'affaire. Quant à toi, tu devins militaire contre toute attente. Beaucoup de choses avais changée, on avait déménagé loin de notre ville natale, on avait de nouveaux contacts. Mais une chose ne changeait pas... Et ne changera sûrement jamais.

Depuis cette nuit, tes bras resteront le meilleur endroit du monde.

FIN


End file.
